The objective of this planning grant is to determine if an operational cancer center grant would be a logical extension of current activities relative to oncology at the Albany Medical Center. In attaining the objective it is planned to involve individuals representing various institutions in the Albany Medical Center as well as representatives of the New York State Department of Health and lay and professional persons in the Albany Regional Medical Program Area to ensure the Albany Medical Center also satisfies its responsibility for oncology research, education and service to the region. Planning for the cancer center will supplement and expand upon the anticipated planning effort in support of radiation therapy at the Albany Medical Center. The planning will be directed by the Principal Investigator in conjunction with the Cancer Center Committee under the overall guidance of a Policy Committee. The planning team will utilize the expertise of outside oncology specialists and the services of a professional planning consultant firm.